The Ghost Of The Ocean
by Ellabellaboo124
Summary: When SPR gets a case at a beach in America, what happens when Mai's childhood friends live there and Mai has a few hidden talents that SPR isn't aware of. Mai went to a music school and her friends are so happy to see her again. Sorry I suck at summaries. :) Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mai, long time no see." Monk said as he walked into the SPR Office.

Ayako was coming in behind Monk and by the sound of it, she was arguing with Masako. I couldn't blame her of course. Masako Harra definitely wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"Ms Matsuzaki, maybe if you stopped wasting your money on beauty products you might have enough money to pay your house bills. I mean considering they don't have any effect, you're still as ugly without it." She said smugly covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve in the process.

"Why you little." Ayako whispered under her breath as John tried to hold her back from strangling Masako right then and there.

Naru walked out of his office and after shooting everyone a cold glare said "Mai, Tea."

"Still narcissistic as ever I see, Mai how do you put up with him day after day?" Monk asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I could tell Naru was listening because his ears did this little twitching motion. Deciding I to go make 'all high and mighty' his tea before the raphe of Naru came down on my monthly pay-cheque.

While I was waiting for the tiny kettle to stop bubbling, I overheard Naru tell everyone that we have a case. The kettle finished boiling and I took the tea out to the small coffee table in the middle of the main room.

"The case we are going to be taking is at Enderts beach in California U.S. It's very secluded and is surrounded by mountains that have been there for 2000 years and can be as high as 35 stories. There is a resort of sorts there and the owners have asked us to come and investigate."

"I wouldn't think you'd choose a case so far away from home Naru." Mai asked.

"Because there have been at least 5 people go missing in the last 2 weeks and there have been sightings of a lady in about her mid 20's with bright red hair but whenever someone sees her there's an explosion or accident of some kind. Then there's the people disappear without a trace in the forest and the children that appear in the ocean." Naru looked towards his assistant Lin and got the nod of approval before going on.

"There are local teenagers that go down to the beach and have parties every Friday night and sometimes on the weekends, but one of the kids Jared Osborn went missing 3 days ago and police were called out but didn't find anything."  
'Wow, this place has some serious issues. This case will be interesting.'  
"I'll expect you all to be here this afternoon at 3pm sharp for a flight at 5pm. Pack warm clothes, it's really cold and has terrible weather so it'll go from sunny and boiling hot one minute to freezing cold and gale winds the next. You're dismissed."

Naru then walked into his office closing the door with unnecessary force and everyone cleared out to go home and pack.  
"Mai have you packed or are you staying here to help with the equipment?" Lin asked. He used to be stone cold to me and never even looked at me but he's warmed up and started talking to me and on the rare occasions he actually smiles! When Naru and I aren't looking.  
"I'll stay here, I've already packed." Mai said.

_ Later That Afternoon_

"Mai hurry up or were going to leave without you!" Naru yelled.  
I hurried down the steps and jumped off missing the last three. Before running to the black van and before I knew it we were on our way to the airport. Monk, Ayako, Masako and John were in Monk's jeep, mostly so John can keep Ayako from killing Monk and Masako. Mai was in the van with Yasu, Naru and Lin. This was a case that would change our lives forever.

**_Please review! I don't know wether to continue this story or if I should just ditch it. Greatly Appretiated. :D_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

SPR was 5 hours into the 7 hour flight and we were exhausted. Ayako was treating Monk after he passed out on her shoulder from motion sickness. I'm positive he was drooling on her but she didn't seem to mind.  
John had fallen asleep on Masako's lap and if you didn't know them you'd think they were either going out or were brother and sister.  
When Masako finally went back to a normal looking skin shade she started absentmindedly stroking his hair.  
John was making these funny moaning and purring sounds that made him sound like a kitten.  
Yasu was slightly leaning asleep on Lin who was trying to push him off without waking him.  
I was wrapped up in a blanket and had my iPod on shuffle. Naru was typing away on his laptop and I could tell he knew that I was watching him.  
He'd been acting weird, like being nice. Well, nice was on overstatement but as nice as Naru got I think.

"Mai are you ok?" Lin asked, with a look of worry and annoyance on his face. Worry for me and annoyance because Yasu had now started nibbling and drooling on Lin's shirt.

"I'm fine Lin, thank you. I'm going to try to get some sleep." I said, yawning to emphasise my point.

"That sounds like a good idea Mai. We don't want you being tired as well as stupid." Naru said.

I was so tempted to push him out the plane right then and there. But then I'd be out of a job and have to find new work but that could take ages.

I'm about to drift off to sleep when I hear my phone ring. I look up and see Naru glaring at me probably because I interrupted his train of thought. I hope I did, he deserves it. I look down to see who it was that texted me and it wasn't who I expected it to be.

When I was 13 I moved with my mum to California U.S and I was accepted into the California School of Music. I went to that school till my mum died when I was 15 and then I moved back home to Japan. Anyway, the person who texted me was Alice. She was my best friend when I went to CSM and still is to this day. I haven't spoken to her in ages and I wondered what she was texting me about.

_'R u investigating the disappearances at Enderts Beach with tht group of Paranormal Investigators?' – Alice_

Hmmmm, Enderts Beach. I'm sure I've heard that name before but I can't think from where?

_'Yes I am. Y? How did u find out about tht?' – Mai_

While I was waiting for Alice to reply to my text I decided to find out who exactly hired SPR, since I lived in that area for a while I might know them.

"Hey Naru." I asked hesitation clear in my voice. When I heard him grunt I knew it was safe to continue on.

"Who employed us to investigate this case?" I questioned.

Naru paused for a moment before handing me a sheet of paper which I guessed to be the employer's profile. Rose Lang was the name at the top of the sheet. Now that name certainly sounded familiar. Rose worked at the resort at the beach we are investigating. She was such a kind lady I hope her health is ok.

"Mai, why the sudden interest in this place and our employer?" Naru asked.

I told him the story of how I grew up there and went to CSM while Lin typed it all down on his laptop. Naru just looked at me and said "Well at least on this case you might not get lost."

Before I had a chance to let my anger take over my body, the phone situated in my jeans vibrated against my leg; it was Alice again.

_'Aunty Rose told me. I'm so excited about u coming back; It'll be jst like old times. Evryone else from our school that we were friends with r coming to throw a surprise party for u. Jst letting u know. – Alice_

Oh dear. Knowing the parties my school throws it's going to be wild. I wonder what Naru will think if we show up at the beach and there's a raging party going for me? We'll just have to wait and see.

**Ok guys. Second chapter is up! Please r&r and no hate. :) thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 in the morning when I woke up. I'd slept through the rest of the flight after Alice texted me. We were just about to land at the airport in California and I could see everyone start to wake up. Monk had stopped drooling on Ayako's shoulder soon before I went to sleep.  
John had woken up which caused Masako to wake up and now they were blushing furiously and trying not to look at each other.

Lin finally stopped trying to push Yasu off but unfortunately that put Yasu under the impression that Lin had admitted to hidden feelings for Yasu.  
But how he got that idea into his thick head I will never know, and I'm not sure I want to.  
I think Naru fell asleep eventually because he didn't have black circles under his eyes, but he could have used makeup.  
No, I don't think he'd go that far. If someone questioned him about it he'd just say something along the lines of 'buzz off' or 'if you were smarter you'd worry about yourself and stop sticking your nose into other people's private life's'.

I've decided that if all my high school friends are going to be at the beach I'm going to catch up with them one way or another no matter what Naru says. I probably won't have any choice either way because they'll steal me away or tackle me first chance they get.  
We had so much fun at school, we'd randomly start singing or breaking out into song in the middle of the hall way and that was considered normal. We had movie nights once a term and we would all go to the hall and the staff would set up 2 huge projector boards and we would usually watch musical movies and we'd end up singing along with them.

They were sooo much fun! The main one's we'd watch are stuff like Pitch Perfect, Mama Mia, Grease, Hairspray, Rock of Ages, A chorus line, Footloose and other stuff like that. They'd give us popcorn and lollies and buy us pizza for dinner and ice cream for dessert. All the students would bring in blankets and pillows and we would watch movies till about 10 o clock then our parents would come to pick us up.  
Everyone who went to CSM was unique which was good because no one tried to copy anyone else's style. Whether it is there voice or style of instrument. CSM had a teacher for every style of music ranging from pop to rock to country to jazz and everything in-between.

There was a choir, a band, African percussion, drums, handbells, dance troupe, jazz vocals, solo's, radio and almost any other music related thing you could think of. The students had to play at least one instrument, voice not included. I played piano and voice, but I was definitely better at voice. When I was younger I learnt the clarinet for a while but I stopped after about a year. I also attempted at playing the flute one time but…it didn't end well.

My house that I lived at while I was going to CSM wasn't too far away so to save money for petrol I skated there most of the time, unless it was raining. I miss skating. I haven't been skating in so long. In the winter for HPE (health & physical development) the subject I'd always choose was ice skating because I was just as good at that as I was at normal skating. In the warmer seasons I'd choose Fencing for HPE and I'd always end up fencing with the teachers so I didn't make the less experienced kids feel as bad.

My friendship group sang a lot of Pitch Perfect, Taylor Swift, Paramore, Evanescence and Glee. Well 99 precent of the school sang glee but anyway. CSM was like any other high school, it had the geeks the jocks the obsessives and even some rich popular kids but I got along well with all of them. I was lucky enough to not make any enemies during my entire time at CSM. My Mum was always supportive of me especially when I got stage fright or stressed for a performance. Mum played the trumpet and piano among other things so she knew how scary it was getting up in front of 100 people performing.

In my friendship group there was;

Alice – the serious and shy one.

Shane – the trouble maker and sweet one.

Anne – the kind and scary one. (Later reference.)

Riley – the old-fashioned and hippy one. (Riley's a girl btw.)

and

Sam – the generous and smart one.

Riley and Sam have been going out since I still went to CSM, they make the cutest couple and I think Anne has a crush on Shane but there to shy or stupid to admit it.

The plane arrived and we all climbed out and got some breakfast at a café in the airport station. I had waffles with cream and jam, fruit and a mocha. Ayako and Masako had French toast with juice. Yasu had a tall stack of pancakes soaking with maple syrup and a chocolate frappe. Monk had bacon and eggs with toast and a tall black coffee. While Lin and Naru (being the boring doom and glooms that they are) decided to go with porridge and croissants and of course tea. It wasn't as good as Rose's waffles. She makes the best food in the world, but the members of SPR will find out how good it is soon enough since were staying at her resort.  
Once everyone had finished their breakfast we got our baggage and went to the front entrance where there was the van and Monk's car there waiting for us courtesy of Naru.  
We started the long drive from the airport to the beach and before I knew it I was falling asleep again.

_**Ok guys, chapter 3 is up! Please read and review. Thanks :)  
**_**_If you have any questions feel free to message me. ;)  
_****_Btw, I don't own Ghost Hunt, just Alice, Riley, Anne, Shane and Sam. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell salt from the ocean but it was mixed with the pine trees of the forest and it had a strangely comforting effect, just like I'd remembered it. I was stuck in the van with Lin, Naru and Yasu. Everyone else was in Monk's car. Hopefully John can keep Ayako from killing Monk or Masako if she hasn't already. Naru and Lin were in the front with Lin driving while Yasu and I were in the backseat.

"I hope you had a good sleep Mai, because we might not get to rest for a while as we'll be working as soon as we arrive." Said Naru the Narcissist.  
'Ha! Good luck I was thinking as we pulled up in front of a large, old-fashioned stone inn.'  
I jumped out of the van followed by Yasu. It's so good to be home, we had so much fun here.  
I thought back on the memories of when we'd all come up here on weekends or holidays.  
Helping Rose run the inn, leading tourists through the forests and just hanging out or performing on the beach.

"Mai stop spacing out or I'll have to dock your next pay-cheque." Said Naru.  
'Whatever you narcissistic gerk!' I'm pretty sure Naru and Lin had got out of the van when Monk's car pulled up behind ours.  
That's when we all heard this high pitched scream before I was tackled to the ground.  
"Mai we missed you so much!" there's only one person who I know sounds like that. Rose.  
"Rose…..I…..Can't…Breath!" I barely managed to squeak out. She let go of me and took a step back to observe me.  
"Wow you've grown up so much! You've grown into the beautiful charming woman I always knew you'd become." Rose said with a grin on her face.  
"Thanks, you're not looking to bad yourself." She hadn't changed at all. Rose had long greying hair tied up in two pig-tails and was wearing tie-dyed hippy clothing that made her look young and old at the same time.

"When Alice told me you were part of the paranormal researches that were coming to investigate we were all so excited. Everyone is in the lounge waiting for you; I think you should go see them before they destroy more of my vases." Rose had a smirk on her face, I'm guessing they decided to play football in the lounge or something.  
"As much fun as this conversation is I'd like to know what's going on and how you know Mai!" Naru was clearly annoyed and I didn't want him to dock more of my pay but before I could get anything out Rose told everyone the story of how I went to CSM and all my friends and how I know this area like the back of my hand.

By the time she had finished everyone save Naru and Lin had their mouth gaping open.  
"Well now that that's out of the way I'm going to go and see the gang before they get into real trouble, I'll be back soon to help unpack everything ok Naru?"  
Before I gave him the chance to reply I jumped up the 3 steps and walked into the house.

The white stone walls still had the carvings that we did as kids and the polished wooden floors were lined with shoes of my friends. I could hear the TV going. Uh oh, they must be having a Castle marathon or something. We'd spend the whole weekend watching Castle, Bones, Hawaii 5 o, Revenge, Once Upon a Time, The Finder, Ncis or Ncis la. We'd eat popcorn and ice-cream and all that other junk food.

They were the good old days, curling up on the couch and going for swims in the ocean. I made my way into the lounge room where there were frons and plants on the walls and in huge pot plants in the corners.

Alice was the first to spot me and when she did she came running over to crush me in a bear hug. Everyone else finally noticed and came running over to join in the bear hug so it became a group hug. They were saying things like 'I missed you so much' or 'I'm so glad your back' and 'it's great to see you.' After they'd all came up to give me individual hugs we all sat back down on the couches and chairs. It was Riley and Sam (of course!) sitting together on a chair, Anne and Alice were sharing the couch (they are really close friends) and Shane and I were on the floor together.

It was so good to be back with my friends and in a place I'm familiar with. I used to have a thing for Shane but I'm over that now, I don't take note of his muscly arms and broad chest and handsome face. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Shane I'm talking about the obnoxious, annoying, slack, yet sometimes sweet guy who I think of as a brother. Wow I have to stop having these conversations with myself, people will start to think I'm crazy.

"Hey Alice, would you pass me the popcorn." Sam asked.  
"Why don't you get it yourself lazy bones." Anne replied.  
Shane jumped in and said "Because he's too busy making out with his girlfriend."  
This went on for about 4 minutes till Sam untangled himself from Riley and got it from Alice.  
Then Alice suggested we all play truth or dare. Shane and I immediately said No at the same time because the last time we played truth or dare I got dared to kiss Shane on the lips and it's been awkward for us ever since.  
I've never told Naru of this, not that he'd care but Masako and I are still love rivals for him so I can't tell her that I don't love him because she'll think she won. Which she obviously didn't.

_Time Skip_

After setting up the base we all helped Rose make dinner and set it out for SPR and my gang and they both got along instantly. Shane, Yasu, Monk and Sam were having an interesting conversation that I don't want to know about while everyone else save Lin and Naru who were just eating quietly were talking about what it was like growing up here.

There hadn't been any paranormal occurrences so far but usually nothing happens within the first 24 hours. After we had finished washing up after dinner Alice said; "ok guys, let's go down to the beach for the bonfire!"  
So we all went down to the beach where there was a bonfire and a stage just like I remember. Before anyone could ask what was going on bright stage lights came on and the song Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer came on full ball. Rose opened a curtain and there was a fold up table with food and drinks. We took our shoes off and the sand instantly sunk between our toes. The guys ran off somewhere and 3 seconds later they were all up on stage! Shane had his electric guitar, Sam was with the drums, Monk was with his guitar and Riley and Anne were up with microphones.

"This song is dedicated to our special friend who just got back from Japan." Anne said into the mic. Then after a huge guitar solo from Shane the 4 plunged into Born This Way by Lady Gaga. The rest of us went over to the drinks and food then set out blankets on the ground. After the song was finished we all gave a huge round of applause before Riley said; "since we have kick-started this party we think the next song should be sung by Mai."

I was pushed up onto the stage and asked Alice to come up on stage. "Ok so everyone knows Alice and I'm Mai. We're going to be singing Wings the Glee Cast Version." We got a few wolf-whistles and cheers and by the time we finished singing everyone was up and dancing. Even Lin and Naru were swaying away to the music. Just as we were about to walk off the stage, a huge crash was heard and the trap door on the stage fell through almost taking Alice with here but she wasn't directly over the door so she managed to pull herself up.

When we were investigating the door later on, we should have known something was up because it was bolted to the rest of the floor. We just rounded it up to faulty construction and a coincidence but we should know better. If you work with the Paranormal there are no coincidences.

**So guys that's Chapter 4, it's a bit longer than usual but yeah.  
****Please R & R, it'd be much appreciated.  
****Thanks! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So guys, I finally got chapter 5 up. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it! ;)**_

The first thing I thought when I woke up was; oh my god what is lying on my knees. I slowly reached down towards it. It's warm, furry, vibrating and…LICKING MY HAND! I bolted straight up in bed, almost hitting my head on the portrait above the bed.

When I looked down towards the end of the bed I discovered that it was only the Rose's cat; Whiskers.

He must be extremely old, almost the same as me. I gave him a scratch to which he purred into my hand.

Before I started freaking out I remembered about the accident the night before and how strange it was seeing all my old friends again.

I was just about to get changed and head down to base when my phone started ringing on the bedside table.

It said that it was Naru calling.

"What's up Naru? I was just on my way to base." I was confused about why he called but with Naru, you could never tell.

"Mai make sure you hurry to base and bring me tea." The call was disconnected.

'Humph. Of course you're royal highness. Maybe for his birthday I'll buy him a dictionary with the word "please" highlighted and tabbed.  
After getting changed into my tank-top, jeans and hoodie I made my way through the lounge room and TV to the kitchen.

Shane, Riley and Sam were sitting around the TV watching the last episode of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, there was only about three minutes left so I decided to get them drinks to.  
A tea for Naru, Riley and I, a coffee for Shane and Sam. As I was waiting for the kettle to boil I asked Riley

"what are you going to watch after this?" She was sitting on Sam's lap playing tonsil hockey with him. It was so gross; I'm surprised Shane can sit there acting like nothing's wrong while their having an intense make out session. With all the sound they were making she didn't hear me, or she chose to ignore me.

Shane said "we were thinking of watching ParaNorman or Mirror Mirror, what do you think?"  
"Well I don't think Riley and Sam will be watching much of whatever you put on so….watch ParaNorman first, then put on Mirror Mirror."

The kettle finished boiling and after pouring everyone's drinks, Shane said "good choice but you have to stay and watch it with me." Sorry, I can't. I have to go and help Naru and give him his tea."

Just as I was turning around with my drink tray to give everyone there drinks I almost ran into Shane.  
He had come up so close behind me that he only just managed to catch my drink tray.

"Now Mai, your boss can't have anything that important for you to do. Besides you need to watch ParaNorman with me!"

"But I have to..."

"No I don't want to hear it. You can take him his tea but then you're coming straight back. No exceptions."  
He had already started pushing me towards the door and into the hallway.

"But I…." "Nope, zip, zilch. Not another word. The movie will be ready to go by the time you get back."  
Then he slammed the door behind me. Well that was strange. So I started walking up the hallway to the meeting room Rose set up for SPR as our base.

I pushed open the door with my shoulder and walked in to find Monk sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
Lin typing on his laptop and Naru staring at the screens.

"Hey Mai, how are you this fine morning?" Monk said wit a dramatic wave of his arms.

"I am feeling quite fine on this beautiful summers morning kind sir." I replied with an equally dramatic curtsy in my invisible dress.

"Mai, I hope you bought my tea."

"Oh jeez, do you think I'd dare come without it?" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Mai?"

"Nothing Naru." I said. I could hear Monk snickering in the background but I was to focused on trying not to let Naru see my blush.

"Hey Naru, do you need me to do anything for you today?"

"Not at the moment Mai. I'll get Masako, John, Ayako and Monk to go around later and see if they can sense anything. Why? With your busy schedule do you have to attend some other important function?"

"No, I'm just going to watch movies with Shane, Riley and Sam. Is that ok?"

"I guess. But movies only decrease your brain cells so if you want to become more stupid than you already are then go right ahead."

"Why you arrogant, narcissistic…"

"What were you saying Mai?"

"Oh nothing you jerk! I'm going to go and watch a movie." I said storming out. He is so rude. I can't believe I liked him.

Shane never would've treated me like that! Wait…what? Why did I just think of Shane as a…a boyfriend?

Oh My God what is happening to me?

Anyway, by the time I'd finished this intimate conversation with myself I realised I was already at the lounge room door.

When I walked in I found the cat sitting on the floor in front of the TV, Riley and Sam had vacated the couch and Shane was walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and 2 ice-creams with double scoops of choc mint and cookie dough.

"Hey did I get the ice-cream right?" Shane asked.

"Heheheh yeah. I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did. Now let's get this movie marathon underway."

"Yeah, let's do this. Where did Riley and Sam go?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think they went into Sam's room. I hope they remember the condoms."

"Shane! You shouldn't assume there doing that!"

"Definitely, their probably just reading comics or something together."

"Yeah hahaha. Your enthusiasm is incredible."

"What can I say, it's one of my many charms."

He handed me the ice cream and we sat down on the couch where Riley and Sam had been only minutes ago. Shane had closed the windows and turned the lights off so when the movie came on it was like being at the cinema.

Shane and I were laughing at lots of the gross parts that everyone else would've been grossed out at and it was just like old times.

Sometime during the movie he had put his arm around the back of the chair behind my head but I hadn't noticed it till the movie was coming to a close.

As it was reaching the credits we were laughing about the couples when all of a sudden Shane stopped laughing, and in all seriousness he said

"Mai we've been friends for a long time but I think we should move onto the next step."

"What do you mean? Like best friends?"

All the humour was gone from my voice. His dark brown eyes were filled with warmth as he gazed into mine.

"No I mean like this..." as he said this, he leaned down near my face and with a moment's hesitation, gently brushed his lips against mine.

They were soft but strong at the same time and it was like he was waiting to see whether I was going to kiss him back or push him away.

I was so surprised I just sat there, to stunned to do anything.

Shane took this as an invitation to continue kissing me. I have to admit he was a good kisser.

Shane was the jock type that you wouldn't think would have much to do with a bookworm, music geek like me.

But here I was, sitting on the same couch as him while he was kissing me, and at some point, I started kissing him back.

It was an amazing kiss, I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually he slid his tongue over my lips as if asking for entrance.

I gave it to him almost immediately.

When we broke away for air I realised what Shane had meant about moving to the next step.

He wanted us to be….BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!

_**So what did you think? Please R&R, Thanks Guys. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, I've updated finally! Please R&R. :) Luv You! **

**RECAP:**

**When we broke away for air I realised what Shane had meant about moving to the next step.**

**He wanted us to be….BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!**

My face turned bright pink as I realized what Shane had meant.

His eyes were bright and he gazed at me with love.

I could feel my cheeks heating up under his stare.

Without a second glance he stood up and turned the next movie on.

He came back to sit on the couch next to me and cautiously rested his arm across the back of the chair pulling me closer to him.

Then I snuggled in closer to his side, he was warm and smelled of dark chocolate with a hint of mint.

"So we should go out to dinner or something. Does tomorrow night work?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do tomorrow night. If I can't get off work though I'll let you know."

He gave a nod of his head and pulled me closer to his side.

Half way through the movie he turned toward me and using his spoon, put a drop of ice-cream on my nose.

It was cold. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

As I was about to wipe the ice-cream away with my sleeve, Shane grabbed my arm and leant toward my face as if to kiss me.

But he surprised me by licking the ice-cream of my nose.

It tickled a lot! "Hmm Mai, I never knew you were so yummy!"

Laughing, she took the ice-cream out of his hand and quickly covered his lips with the cold ice-cream.

"Hey that tingles" he laughed. "Don't move your mouth!" she play punched him.

When Mai stopped laughing she looked up at Shane and brought his head toward hers before capturing his lips in a kiss as heated as there first.

Shane was shocked at first before kissing her back before engaging in a tongue war.

Mai could feel him smirk into the kiss as he gained full access to her mouth.

He slithered his arms around Mai's waist while her hands came up to his neck.

Mai angled her mouth to get better access to him. As he started to slide his arms under her shirt and up her back Mai broke the kiss with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shane questioned. "Sorry, It tickled." She said with a grin.

"Oh so I see your still as ticklish as when we went to school together." He said with an evil grin.

I looked at him confused but he started edging closer to me, creepy look still plastered on his face.

When I reached the end of the couch he reached toward me and started tickling me on my stomach, sides, arms and legs.

I was laughing so hard and he continued to tickle me.

That is, till we both fell of the couch with him on top of me.

"Mai I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine." Mai replied, laughing. He stood up offering her a hand.

"So….." she began.

"Yeah, so…..." He replied.

They had just sat down on the couch when Mai's phone rang.

**'Mai. Base. Now. Tea.'**

"Sorry Shane but I have to go. Naru wants me in the base." She stood up and turned the lights on.

"I'll come with you, you are my girlfriend after all." He said standing up.

"Ok." She said, taking his hand before pausing the DVD and walking out of the room.

They held hands the entire way to the base where they found Naru, Lin and Yasu standing around the computers.

"What's going on Naru?" she questioned.

"Well Mai nice to know you still work for us, I was beginning to think that you'd quit since you have been spending so much time playing hooky with your friends." He stated.

"Hey man, don't talk to Mai that way." Shane said.

Awww, Shane always looks out for me.

"Guys this Shane, he's my boyfriend. The one with glasses is Yasu, the one at the monitors is Lin and the Narcissistic one is Kazuya Shibuya or Naru as I call him."

Before anyone could say anything a loud scream echoed through the house.

"That sounds like Ayako!" Yasu yelled.

"Lin where are Ayako and Monk?" Naru demanded.

"There at the end of the hallway."

Before anyone knew what was going on I was already running out of Base into the hall.

I could here there shouts behind me but I didn't stop.

The only thing going through my mind was that I had to save Ayako.

When I reached the end of the hall I saw Ayako being chocked against the wall by an invisible hand and Monk in the seal of the immovable one chanting.

I felt a chill pass through me and heard a creepy voice right beside my ear.

I could also hear everyone else running down the hall towards us.

The hand let go of Ayako and she slumped to the floor where Monk rushed over to her.

Then I felt the same voice come back to my ear before I was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

**What did u guys think. Sorry I'm a cliffhanger! :P *hides* Can't wait to read your replies! :D**


End file.
